A Father's Love
by Mango21
Summary: When Apollo was out partying one night, he finds a baby abandoned in an alley. Not knowing what to do, he takes the baby to the hospital and events unfold from there. First chapter is prologue.


**A/N: Hey guys! So I've decided to upload a new story. I can't really find any inspiration for Help Me, so I'm taking a break from it for a little while. But it's not forever!**

**The first chapter of this story is just the prologue. I hope you enjoy!**

It was September 1, 1994. Only a few people were out at this time of night in

Manhattan. New York. Coming home from long nights at work or from the local, a young man was coming home from partying at a club. The street he was walking on was deserted except for a few homeless people in the alleys.

The man's name was Apollo. Yes the Greek god Apollo. He looked to be no older than 21, but in reality he was thousands of years old. He had tried not to get drunk, but things don't always go his way. He had drunk only a little, but now he felt sick. It was a good thing there was an alley right next to where he was standing, so he didn't have to throw up on the street and gross people out.

He practically threw himself in the alley, throwing up in the trashcan that had been conveniently placed there. He took out a little a bottle of nectar and drank it. He still felt horrible but at least he wasn't drunk anymore because nectar could heal drunkenness too. He sat on the ground for a little while just resting. He was about to fall asleep when a noise woke him up. It sounded like a baby's cry.

Apollo's head snapped up from it's position on his chest. He looked around. He saw nothing that resembled a baby or a mother with a baby. He made the assumption that a window had been opened in one the apartments above him where a baby was sleeping.

He heard the noise again. He looked up expecting to see a window opened. The crying didn't sound like it was coming from above him but next to him. Just to make sure he looked above him. There were no windows opened. This just proved his theory wrong?

Apollo slowly stood up and looked around. The alley he was in did not look inviting at all. There were rusty cages stacked up against one wall with a few moldy boxes. There were more trashcans against the back wall of the alley and they looked like they hadn't been emptied in a few years.

Apollo heard the cry again. It seemed much closer and louder than it had before. To the left of him there was a box that looked fairly clean compared to everything else. He slowly walked up to it. What he saw in it took him by surprise. There was a baby in the box, no older than a few weeks. The baby was wrapped up in a thin blue blanket. While looking over the baby, he saw a piece of paper sticking out of the blanket. He took it out and saw that it was a note. He read it quickly, then stuffed it into his pocket and turned his attention back to the baby. There was a sickly hue to the baby's skin.

Apollo's doctoral instincts took over as he took off his coat and wrapped it around the tiny body in his arms. The baby was shivering and he had to get warmth into it. He had to get the baby to a hospital. He had no idea how long the baby had been in the box. He immediately started towards the direction of the hospital with the little baby wrapped tightly in his arms.

Being late at night, the emergency room in the hospital was not crowded. The doctors were able to take the baby right away. They made Apollo stay out in the waiting room since the baby was not his

After about an hour, a nurse came out into the waiting room and asked for Apollo.

"We've taken a look at the baby. He's just a couple of weeks old. Since he only had a mild cold, he was probably in the alley for about two days," she informed him.

"Are you sure he's alright? He looked pretty sick."

"Positive. The cold he has is being taken care of right now. It's nothing serious. He'll be fine," the nurse said reassuringly then asked, "When you found him in the alley, did you find any information about him or something like that?

"Yeah, I almost forgot. I found a note in the blanket he was wrapped up in. All it says is, 'His name is Perseus "Percy" Jackson. He was born on August 18, 1994'. It wasn't signed by anyone."

"Okay, well that's a start. Hopefully, we'll find out who his mother is soon."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"We'll keep him here at the hospital until we find out who his parents are. Sadly, his parents most likely don't want him or can't provide for him since they left him in an alley. If that is the case, then he will either be put up for adoption or put into the foster care system."

Apollo nodded his head. So many children had been abandoned by their families. He hated it when stories like that were in the news. Percy's childhood would be rough.

"Thanks for bringing him in. You probably saved his life," the nurse said gratefully.

"No problem," Apollo smiled.

"If you want, when we receive more information on Percy we'll call you and tell you, since you found him."

"Okay, I'll just give you my phone number," Apollo wrote it down and gave it to her.

"Thanks again," she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Apollo stood there silently for a few moments. He looked down at the note in his hand and noticed something he swore wasn't there before. On the bottom of the note written in ancient Greek it read, "He's a demigod."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hopefully it got the story going. I hoped you like it and please review.**


End file.
